


Traitor

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Production Season 1 [9]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ducks are hit with a heavy blow as they meet their newest and greates foe, Darkflame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Canon characters belong to Disney. Nightbloom and the concept of Darkflame belong to me.

"Why aren't we out there wasting ducks?" growled Siege.

"Indeed," said Dragaunus, glaring at Nightbloom.

The female Saurian calmly stood at the computer terminals, going over some information. She gave no sign of hearing either male.

Lord Dragaunus stalked over to where Nightbloom stood. "Well," he demanded.

"Well, what?" responded Nightbloom, in her infuriating bored voice.

"What exactly is it that you plan to do now?"

"I have several plan. Question is, which one do you want to follow?"

"What?"

"Your choice, Dragaunus. We can either watch the ducks fall further apart with their own problems, or we can pull in the secret weapon."

"We can do that?" Dragaunus asked.

"We can do it now. The timing is right. However, it doesn't mean that it will bring the defeat of the ducks any faster."

Dragaunus stood still for a moment, thinking. "I want to bring him in as soon as possible," he said.

"Fine," responded Nightbloom. "Now leave while I try to find the perfect set up." 

X

Duke watched as Nosedive skated around the ice, hockey stick in hand. If anything, the kid looked like his mind was on something else other than practice. Unfortunately, it seemed like Wildwing noticed too.

Under different circumstances, it would have been a good thing. Normally, the kid would be ecstatic at any attention from his team mates. But lately, the kid abhorred it. Not to mention the latest escapade seemed to have left the kid feeling betrayed.

That also left Duke feeling like a heel.

After all, he had been the one to agree to following the kid.

At first the kid reacted in anger, and had taken Duke's wallet without him knowing. That alone was a shock to the duck who had considered himself a master thief.

But now the kid would throw him strange looks, looks that seemed to be saying he couldn't trust him anymore.

Duke hated that.

Wildwing skated over to Nosedive.

"Hey, baby bro," he said softly.

"Don't! Call. . . me. . . that," Nosedive said, rather forcefully. "I am not a baby, and I'm not exactly a kid. Do me a favor and leave me alone."

Wildwing stepped back, in shock. His brother was getting more distant by the day. And while it hurt him, it also angered him.

"All right, Nosedive," Wildwing snapped, drawing the attention of everyone one the ice. Even Phil looked up from whatever phone call he was making.

"I am sick of this attitude you have, and I'm tired of you trying to make it seem like it's my fault. I want an answer right here and right now, just what is your problem?"

"My problem, Wing? My problem is that you all never know when I need you and when I don't. Like now. Just lay off!" 

X

"There are new energy crystals being worked on at Lisa's Labs. This would be a perfect place to launch Phase 3." Nightbloom handed Dragaunus some papers.

Dragaunus stared warily at the female Saurian. "I take it you're not coming on this one."

"No," she said. "I am not fighting your battles now. Only aiding you with plans. I have told you that. But I am giving you this. It's an energy shield. It will be part of our plan that will lead to the separation and destruction of the Ducks."

Dragaunus gave a gleeful chuckle. "About time," he said.

Nightbloom suddenly rubbed her pendant. Then she gave a cold and calculating smile. "Yes. I'd say the time is very near." 

X

"Get your hands off me, Wildwing," Nosedive growled.

"Dive, I need you to just stand still and listen to me for a minute! And talk to me!"

"Why bother?" sneered the younger brother. "You always take Canard's side!"

Mallory realized that the situation was about to get ugly. She hesitated though about going to Wildwing's aid. He and Canard seemed to be trying to deal with Nosedive their own way. She didn't agree with the way they were handling it, but at the same time, it wasn't her business to interfere.

"Kid. . . I mean, Nosedive," said Duke, skating over to the brothers.

"Don't you come near me," Nosedive ordered, backing away.

Duke stopped.

Nosedive glared at all of them. "Just leave me alone, okay? I can deal with this myself. I just need some time alone instead of having all of you hovering." The young duck skated off the rink.

The other ducks just watched.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Grin.

"Me, too," agreed Wildwing. "Me, too." 

X

"I really hate this," grumbled Siege.

"Yeah!" agreed Chameleon. "How can we mess up her plans when she's not even joining us?"

"She had better join us soon," said Wraith. "Or I will do my best to make Dragaunus suspicious of her."

"Here she comes," Siege warned them.

Nightbloom made her way to the three henchmen.

She stared at them for a moment. "You will do as Dragaunus says, and you shall not deviate from his orders. To do so will result in instant discipline, which I will gladly do. It is important for the sake of the mission."

"Aren't you going to tell us those orders?" Siege asked.

"No. It's on a need to know basis, and right now, you do not need to know. Dragaunus will let you know when it is time." 

X

Nosedive sat in the high section of the stadium. He fiddled around with the pendant around his neck. It made him feel calm, for some reason, and at the same time, he knew that something big was going to happen. And he couldn't wait for it to happen.

Nosedive smirked as he watched his team mates playing on the ice. It seemed that they gave up on him. They were no longer seeking him out for practice. It also seemed like they were ignoring him. But then again, he was getting better at sneaking around.

He was able to steal Duke's wallet not to long ago. What other things could he do? 

X

"I still think we can take the ducks by surprise if you appear now," said Dragaunus. "Your skills are worthy for a female, and I . . ."

"Silence," snapped Nightbloom. "Anything more and you may insult me. Then what, Civilian? It is important for none of the ducks to see me. To see me now will ruin everything that I am setting up, with your help."

Dragaunus let out a small growl of frustration. She was up to something, but what?

Nightbloom pulled out something small from the folds of her cloak.

"Here," she said. "This is the energy shield I told you about. You will use it when the ducks are in position. Remember. None of them are to be hurt this time. Be careful not to fire your own weapon. While it keeps them momentarily trapped, it will also protect them. At the same time, it will protect you."

Off to the side, Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith stood watching. They looked at each other as Nightbloom stretched to whisper something in Dragaunus' ear. The Saurian bent down a bit to make it easier. A small look of doubt and disgust flitted over his face. He pulled back.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"That was the phrase I embedded in him," Nightbloom responded.

The other three Saurians looked at each other again. What on Saurian skies were they talking about?

X

"Teleportal reading at Lisa's Labs," exclaimed Tanya.

"Definitely has to be Old Dragon's breath," said Duke.

"Then lets roll," said Canard.

"Dive, you coming?" asked Wing, as the ducks began to head to the Aerowing.

Nosedive glared at his brother. "What. You don't think I'm good enough to help now?"

"No, I was just. . ."

"Whatever." Nosedive brushed past him. "Kicking some Saurian tale will make my day."

Grin watched Nosedive board the Aerowing. He felt perplexed, as if the kid being here was not a good idea. The vibes he was getting were so wrong, that he couldn't help but feel afraid for Dive.

He started to approach Nosedive, but stopped. No. The kid wouldn't take to kindly to his words now. He may see it as an insult.

Grin sat in his place and spared one more glance at Nosedive. The kid looked all right, sullen, but fine. Maybe it was just the negative karma that had been going around.

Grin turned around, and missed the smirk that suddenly appeared on Nosedive's beak. 

X

"I still don't know about this," said Chameleon. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we deviate from the original plan," said Dragaunus.

"Oh goodie!" Chameleon morphed into a little kid. "We're gonna roast some ducks," he said in a sing-song voice.

"We don't know that yet," growled Dragaunus. "If Nightbloom's plan works, then we'll actually have more fun tormenting the ducks before we finish them off!" There was an evil glint in Dragaunus's eye.

"Just remember. We're not aiming for casualties this time."

"Just a whooooole lot of pain," crowed Chameleon.

X

"They're in there all right," muttered Canard, as he scanned the laboratory building with the mask.

"Then lets crash the party!" Nosedive remarked with a playful grin.

The ducks looked at him with curiosity, Wildwing and Duke exchanging content smiles. That sounded a lot more like the old Nosedive they knew. Maybe all he needed was to get back into some good old fighting with Dragaunus.

"That's the spirit, kid," said Duke.

Nosedive flashed him a smile.

The ducks turned around and proceeded to head towards the lab. They missed the smirk that suddenly crossed the young duck's face.

"You have no idea," he muttered under his breath. 

X

"Knowing the ducks, they should be here any second," muttered Dragaunus. "Siege, Chameleon! Gather the crystals!" Dragaunus tossed a small bag towards his two henchmen.

Siege caught it. "Okay, boss," he said.

He held the bag open as Chameleon pick up the multicolored crystals that were lying on a stand. Chameleon dumped them into the bag.

"Not so fast!" they heard Canard say.

"Oh, no," Wraith said, rather flatly. "It's those cursed ducks."

"And Wraith certainly won't be winning any Emmy's anytime soon," quipped Chameleon. He morphed into the ogre type creature and said in a deep booming voice, "Now it's crunchin time!"

"Ducks rock!" the ducks shouted, leaping into the room.

Chaos broke out. 

X

Nightbloom watched the fight breaking out. She smiled.

The time had come for Phase Three. 

X

Wraith grunted as Duke knocked him to the floor. He retaliated with a fireball which Duke dodged expertly.

"I hope she gives us the signal real soon," Wraith growled.

Dragaunus fired a few laser bolts, purposely missing the ducks.

Canard, Wildwing, and Mallory ducked behind some file cabinets to avoid being blasted.

"Either his aim is getting bad or he's just toying with us," Mallory observed, seeing how far the lasers landed.

"Yeah," said Wildwing, firing a few puck in Dragaunus's direction.

Dragaunus returned fire.

Grin, in the meantime, was trapped in a bear hug by Siege. He felt the Saurian's grip loosen. The duck broke loose and landed a hard punch against Siege's face.

The Saurian went flying back.

Tanya and Nosedive were aiming their puck launchers at Chameleon.

"You'll never get me alive, ya see!" sneered Chameleon, having morphed into a gangster. He fired several laser bolts while Nosedive and Tanya leaped behind a counter.

Tanya and Nosedive covered their heads as several glass containers broke into hundreds of pieces.

"We're like, uh, ducks in a barrel back here!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Then it's time to spread our wings and fly," said Dive. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Nosedive pointed in opposite directions. "We'll catch him from both sides."

Tanya nodded and hurried to the other end of the counter as Nosedive made his way to his side.

"On the count of three, Tawny," he said. "Three!"

Both ducks charged Chameleon, who stopped firing in surprise.

Grin, in the meantime, threw a hard punch, catching Siege in the jaw. The Saurian went flying back, and so did a small bag.

"The crystals!" shouted Dragaunus, catching them. He spotted Wildwing and Canard charging him. "Chameleon!" Dragaunus threw the bag.

Chameleon leaped over Nosedive and Tanya, and caught the bag.

"Not so fast!" said Duke, knocking the bag out of Chameleon's hand.

It flew into Nosedive's hands.

Wraith struck the duck with his staff, sending him across the room.

"Dive!" shouted Wildwing.

Nosedive stood up. "Just knocked the wind out of me!" he shouted. "Mal!" Nosedive threw the bag to Mallory, who was the closest to him. She caught the bag.

"Enough!" shouted Dragaunus, pulling out a remote. He pushed the button.

A blue energy shield went up, separating the Saurians and Nosedive on one side, the rest of the ducks on the other.

"Nosedive!" shouted Wildwing, seeing his brother standing alone.

Dragaunus began to laugh. "What does it feel like knowing you can't protect you brother?" he said.

"Don't you dare touch a feather on him!"

"Or what?" Dragaunus pulled out a small container from a pouch in his robes. He poured out some powder into his claw.

"How do you think he felt when you weren't there to save him? And how do you feel knowing that you had never really gotten your brother at all?"

"What?" cried the ducks.

Nosedive let out a strange giggle.

"Welcome home, my son," said Dragaunus, throwing the powder at Nosedive. It exploded into a dark green mist, completely enveloping the younger duck. As it cleared, the ducks were stunned to see what appeared to be a darker version of Nosedive.

His hair was jet black, and a black flame decorated his beak. His eyes were black with white pupils, and he was dressed in dark colored robes, very much like a Saurian.

"Name's Darkflame," said the duck , snapping his fingers and producing a black flame. "Impostor extrordinaire." He let out another high pitched giggle. "Bet you want to know what happened to your real brother."

Wildwing pounded against the energy shield. "What have you done with him?" he cried out in anger.

The Saurians and the strange duck began to laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Let's just say that your darling brother is trapped in his own personal limbo, thanks to you."

"I don't get it," murmured Canard, scanning Darkflame with his mask. "According to the mask, physically speaking, that is Nosedive. But the brain scan shows. . ."

"That I am an entirely different duck!" finished Darkflame, with an evil grin. "And so I am."

Darkflame stepped up closer to the energy shield, so that he was only a foot away from Wildwing.

"If it's any consolation. . ." he said, waving his hands and producing a transparent image of Nosedive, attached to a helmet with wires, ". . . his last thoughts were of you, Wildwing."

"Wildwing," murmured the voice in the image. "Help. Please?" The last word was said with despair.

Wildwing let out a cry as he pounded the shield. "You snakes!"

Darkflame and the Saurians laughed. The duck stepped back from the shield.

"Thanks to the Saurians, they pretty much broke him, allowing me access to take over." Darkflame shrugged his shoulder. "You may have the crystals, but we have something more of value to you."

"Have a good day," chuckled Dragaunus. "Time's wasting," he suddenly barked.

Wraith, Chameleon, and Siege disappeared in a green flash.

Dragaunus placed a hand over Darkflame's shoulder. "My condolences on your loss," he said. Both of them disappeared with a laugh.

The blue energy shield died down.

"Nosedive," Wildwing whispered, dropping down the his knees.

The other ducks stood still, a mixture of disbelief and shock, at the sudden turn of events.

_To be continued. . ._

**In the next episode of the Mighty Ducks. . .**

* * *

A reporter thrust a microphone under Wildwing's beak. "Is it true? Has Nosedive been kidnapped? If so, how do you feel?"

"Back off!" shouted Canard, angered at how the reporters held no regard for anyone's feelings. He grasped Wildwing and pulled him away to safety.

* * *

"We'll find Nosedive, you'll see," said Canard.

"Yeah, right," muttered Duke, skating off the ice rink.

Canard stayed where he was, feeling unsure of what to do. He glanced at the clock overhead. He looked down and shook his head. Wildwing wasn't going to show.

He looked up at Tanya, Grin, and Mallory. "Practice is cancelled," he said.

* * *

"We need to talk," said Klegghorn. "Is Nosedive or not missing?"

"It's kind of complicated," Wildwing muttered.

"More so than the Saurians that are trying to rule the world?"

"Pretty much," grumbled Duke.

"Swell. Another problem on my hands."

"Another, sir?" asked Mallory.

"Yeah. You know that robber that the kid caught robbing Anaheim's National? Well, someone busted him out."

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact... considering it's been years... Darkflame was actually a dream I had almost a month before I began writing the series back in the late 1990's.
> 
> And hey, look! We're at the halfway point of season 1... and then I can begin updating season 2 which has longer chapters/episodes. :) 
> 
> Plus it brings in a couple new characters and developments that I'm having a blast writing about.


End file.
